


Disturbance

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Emotional, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small argument turns into something worse when an innocent hand gesture sends Eva into tears.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

Eva curled her feet up on the couch, listening to Bucky rustle about in the bedroom. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. Bucky came out of the bedroom, his shaggy brown hair hanging in front of his face. His was looking for something, it was obvious.

"Need help looking for something?" Eva asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No. No, it's OK." Bucky shook his head as he looked underneath the couch. "I just misplaced something..." He muttered, moving into the kitchen and opening the cabinets.

"You sure?" She asked, moving her hand in between the cushion and arm of the couch.

"It's OK, Eva." Bucky insisted, moving to the bathroom. She stood up from the couch, grabbing the cold, metal object and holding it behind her back. She could hear Bucky searching the drawers and cabinets of the bathroom. He came out, running his hands through his hair.

"Bucky?" Eva called to him softly, locking onto his blue eyes.

"What?" He asked, sounding frustrated. He stared at her as she brought the object into view. She saw his eyes widen, and then they locked onto her.

"Why do you have this?" She asked, holding the gun at her side.

"Eva..." Bucky walked towards her, holding out his hand for the gun. She stepped to the side of the couch and backed up a few steps. "Eva, give me the gun." Bucky's tone was deadpan.

"Bucky, I don't..." Eva shook her head, backing up a few more steps. Bucky walked towards her, closing the gap. But there was still space between them. "Bucky, please. I don't like knowing this is here..."

"Eva, give it to me." He said, his eyes icy and cold.

"Why do you have it?" She asked, her voice shaky and timid.

"For protection. Now give it to me."

"Protection?" Eva asked. "Bucky, this scares me. What if you lose control? What if the Winter Soldier - "

"Give me the gun, Eva!" Bucky growled, clenching his fists together and advancing towards Eva. She trembled as she back up, feeling her back hit the wall. "Just give it to me, and I'll put it in the safe!" He suddenly threw his arm up, pointing to the direction of the bedroom. Eva felt tears roll down her cheeks as she collapsed on the floor. The gun slipped from her hands and landed next to her.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me..." She sobbed, curling up on her side in the fetal position. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..." Eva squeezed her eyes shut, shaking like a leaf. Bucky blinked a few times, clearing his mind and kneeling down to Eva.

"E-Eva?" Bucky felt a twinge of pain in his heart. "Eva... Baby." Slowly, he reached out his hand and gently touched her shoulder. Eva sobbed, unable to speak. Bucky moved his position so he was sitting with his back against the wall. "Come here, baby." He said softly, as he picked her up and cradled her in his lap. He held her close to his chest, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Bucky..." She sobbed, gripping his shirt with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Eva. I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Eva shook her head.

"It's...not you..." Eva choked out between sobs. Bucky didn't understand what she meant at first. But after a moment, the wheels clicked into place.

"Oh god, Eva! I...I didn't even think...!" He hugged her tighter to him and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry..." Bucky shook his head, angry with himself.

"Bucky, please..." Eva latched on to him, desperate to stay as close to him as she could.

"Shh... I'm here." Bucky soothed her, rubbing his hand along her back. He couldn't believe he had forgotten something that pained Eva so greatly. Bucky knew about her mother. How she had been so violent with Eva. Even to the point of nearly killing her. She was volatile and unpredictable; always spitting out harsh words at her only child. Eva had to deal with her mother's abuse, and the abuse she inflicted on herself. Bucky was angry with himself for acting the way he had.

He looked down at Eva and saw that she had pretty much fallen asleep. She wasn't sobbing or shaking anymore. Bucky kissed her forehead and held her in his arms as he stood up. He carried her into the bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and laid down next to her. Snuggling close to her, Bucky wrapped his arm around her protectively.

He told himself that he would get rid of the gun tomorrow.


End file.
